


balm

by canadino



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a whim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	balm

_Aomine wears lip balm_ , Kise thought, as he watched Aomine reach into the vast depths of the big, baggy coat he always wore when fall turned into winter and pull out a small, white, nondescript tube of balm.

Kise thought he shouldn't have been surprised; the coat pockets were treasure troves and one only had to dig through even just one of them to know anything about Aomine. He had smelled gum on Aomine's breath once and asked for a piece and was thrown the coat and told to find it himself. In the left pocket, he found the packet of gum along with a tangled pair of headphones, five hundred yen in change, a single key, five feet of measuring tape, and a smattering of bobby pins - and that was only the first handful of things Kise had pulled out. He changed Aomine's nickname to Doraemon temporarily after that incident, and it stuck a little because Aomine was also blue and accommodating and sulky when things didn't go his way. 

"I didn't know you wore lip balm," Kise said. 

"Yeah," Aomine said, after he had spread one, two applications on his lower lip. The way he rubbed his lips together reminded Kise of a child just learning about the motion, or one who had gotten something sticky on his lips and was working it off. "Satsuki said girls don't like it when boys rub chapped lips on them." 

"You have a girl?"

"No, but when the opportunity arises, I don't want to be motor boating her titties and giving her the lip equivalent of beard burn." Aomine stroked his chin for a moment and the lip balm tube fell back into the deep cavern of his coat pocket. "I shave every day, you know."

"Not that you need to," Kise said, teasingly. He was still looking at Aomine's mouth. "Hey," he said. "Girls don't like it if boys kiss them with chapped lips, eh?"

"I mean, I wouldn't want anyone with a desert mouth to be macking on me, you feel?"

"Mm." Aomine put his hands into the deep expanse of his pockets and even though he was by no means a small man, the coat puffed up his stature so he looked like a wide, blue cloud. "Hey," Kise said again. "Kiss me?"

Aomine looked at him. "Don't patronize me."

"I'm not. Really." Kise leaned forward to crack his back against the railing. "I want you to." Aomine's face was put together in an unamused resting position. He moved forward until the front of his coat pressed against Kise's chest, soft and downy like leaning against a pillow. Kise's eyes wavered while Aomine looked at him with a steady gaze.

"Where do you want me to kiss you?"

"Wherever you want," Kise murmured. Aomine went for his mouth and Kise thought it was still a little sticky from the recent coat of lip balm but Aomine's lips were soft, pressed against his in a comfortable, pleasant way. When Aomine pulled away, Kise tasted vaseline on his tongue.

"You should get yourself some chapstick," Aomine said. "Your lips are kind of dry." Aomine pursed his lips but he didn't lick them or wipe them. Kise hoped the stars in his eyes weren't very obvious. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leave your thoughts!


End file.
